Double Trouble
by MarineManiac
Summary: Going back in time, can the kids of Inuyasha and crew save their future from Naraku's offspring?
1. Run Off: InuToki

_**Double Trouble Chapter 1**_

Three young kids walked in a field brining back baskets of delicious berries.

"So Yukiru what did Aunt Sango and Mom going to do with these berries?" asked one girl. She was wearing a blue-purple kimono; she had long black hair, silver dog ears and gold eyes. She draped her basket over her shoulder.

"Oh I don't know maybe make a pie or whatever it is Mum's do. Inu" Replied Yukiru, she was wearing a white and blue priestess outfit, a silver staff and had short black hair that was in a short ponytail. She also had brown eyes.

"Don't call me Inu! I've told you a million times call me by my name, InuToki or even Toki but not by Inu…makes me feel like my old man." InuTowa interrupted.

"Sis' why is it you call Toki that anyways?" asked the final member of the group, a boy. He also had short hair and wore a blue and white kimono; in his belt he had a kunai with a chain.

"I don't know Miki, I don't know guess it's just a habit." replied Yukiru; for a few minutes all was quiet until InuTowa began to talk,

"You know what guys? Dad says once I'm old enough he'll give me the Tessaiga! Isn't cool! I'll be unstoppable!" InuToki smiled happily as she twirled once.

"Yeah…" the twins (Yukiru and Miki) said in unison, "You two lucky all I get are these dumb spirit wards…" Yukiru muttered under her breath.

"Hey you know what? Once we get old enough Uncle Miroku said we can go out on our own, like they did!" InuToki paused and ran ahead,

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! Five More Years Five More Years!" she twirled around happily. She stopped as Miki and Yukiru got closer,

"Well I mean come on! Action, Adventure…people!" she took her fist and shoved it down, "Well aren't you excited?" she asked.

Miki sighed, "Toki you shouldn't want that stuff, why fight when you can resort to peaceful ways?" he asked.

"Never-mind…you're no fun…kill joy" she said returning back to normal.

"Hey who wants to race? First one to the hut wins. Ready…set…GO!" Yukiru said taking off right after that.

"Hey no fair!" InuToki said running off after her followed by Miki.  
InuToki instantly caught up with Yukiru leaving Miki behind. Yukiru tried her hardest to keep up but was soon left behind by InuToki,

"I win again!" she cheerfully yelled once they got to the hut.

"Yeah…well… remember we're human…we can't keep up." Miki said taking many breaths in between.

"There you three have been! We were so worried!" a young lady came walking in a fast pace. She had a cat with two tails on her shoulder. She had long black hair tied in a long ponytail at the base and wore a green skirt with a pink top.

InuToki turned to face her, as did Miki and Yukiru.

"Sorry Mom…" said Yukiru and Miki in a unison.

"Sorry Aunt Sango…we got the berries…if that makes you happier." said InuTowa who was soon jabbed in the stomach by Miki. Sango shook her head lightly,

"Kilala go and tell the others that they returned please." Sango told the cat on her shoulder. It nodded and jumped off and was soon engulfed by flames! It grew to a large size and looked like a saber-toothed tiger with two tails. It jumped up and started to fly in another direction.

Sango turned to face InuToki, Yukiru and Miki, "I'm serious you three, you know we get worried when you run off like that for a long time. There are dangers out there that we haven't taught you to handle yet. But the important thing is that you're safe, come on let's wait for the others." She walked over to them and told them to go to the hut and follow her.

When they reached the hut they went inside and sat down, InuToki, Yukiru, and Miki sat on the left side while Sango sat on the right side. In between them was a little fireplace. There was silence between the four of them until several minutes later three other adults along with Kilala came into the hut. Kilala transformed back into her small state and sat next to Sango as another kitten joined her. InuTowa sat with one knee in the air and the other Indian crossed, she had her hands crossed across her crest and she looked out the door not really paying attention to anything. Miki and Yukiru sat priest style; Yukiru had her staff next to him lying down.

"Oh I'm so thankful you three are all right!" said another female; she had long black hair and brown eyes. She also wore a Green and white school outfit that looked unusual to everyone else's dress. She hurried over and hugged InuToki though she didn't seem affected at all.

"So what was it that took you guys so long? You know it doesn't take two whole hours just to pick berries and come right back." Said a male, he had long silver hair, amber eyes and dog ears that matched his hair color, he wore a red kimono much like InuToki's; he also had a sword in his belt.

"Now Inuyasha don't be so rash, there only kids." replied the female.

"Kagome we told them to back as soon as possible, the first time we went with them it only took thirty minutes." said Inuyasha.

"I agree with Inuyasha, Kagome." said another male. He wore a black and purple priest outfit and had short hair in a ponytail with dark blue eyes, he also carried a staff like Yukiru's but it was gold.

"But Uncle Miroku, we came straight back all we did was go a little farther to get better berries that weren't poisonous!" shouted InuToki standing up,

"Besides don't you think that we're old enough to be trusted a little? Things aren't that dangerous anymore! You said so yourself besides we can take care of ourselves…I mean come on! All three of us know how to fight off any demons that might come and most of them are weaklings!"

"You know father, InuToki does have a point. We can take care of ourselves…" said Miki with a little hurt tone in his voice, Yukiru nodded along with him.

Just then someone came to the front panting, he was tall and he had orange/blond hair with blue eyes and a fox tail.

"I came…as fast…as I could…" he said obviously tired from running. InuToki looked at him and started walking towards the front and stepped outside,

"Excuse me Uncle Shippo." InuTowa said quietly.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome. InuToki turned to her with tears in her eyes,

"I'm…I'm…I just need some time alone!" and with that she started to run away at full speed, crying.

"Hold on Kagome I'll go get her… let's just leave her alone for now." Inuyasha said sighing.

'I just don't get it they treat me like a kid! It's not fair at all!' thought InuToki she ran as far as she knew, to a beautiful lake, the moon was just rising and the sun was almost completely gone. She sat on a taller part of the land letting her feet dangle almost touching the water.

**_Is the fight worthwhile? When nothing is what is seems can you tell what's right from wrong? _**

"Huh? Who said that? Show yourself!" said InuToki Jumping to her feet and looking around cautiously. No one was around, she kept her guard. She squinted against the darkness to see a young man wearing a panther pelt! He stepped out of the darkness,

Good evening Toki," he paused, "So nice to see you this evening."

"Who are you; you have no right to call me Toki!" InuToki said.

"Ah feisty as ever, just like your father. My name is..."

* * *

AN: I am sooo evil for cutting it off right there 


	2. Mysterious Man Kaitou and Bonding!

_**Double Trouble Chapter 2**_

"...My name is Kaitou." He replied smiling

"Kaitou…?" she whispered. Kaitou took off the hood of his pelt; he had long, flowing, wavy black hair and big red eyes that were full of malice. He had a pale complexion and a purple star on his forehead.

"TOKI, TOKI WHERE ARE YOU?" called someone from outside the forest, InuToki looked to see Inuyasha running towards her. She looked where Kaitou used to be and saw nothing.

**_We'll meet again in time… though you'll regret ever meeting me._**

"There you are. I thought I might find you here." Inuyasha said once catching up. He seemed relieved that he found her. She turned away from him, obviously mad. He looked down, but came to her and put his arms around her from the back.

"Dad…what are you doing?" asked InuToki.

"What does it look like idiot? I'm hugging you because you're my daughter." He replied. InuToki broke off and just sat at the edge where she was. He sat next to her crossed legged,

"Why is it you have to be so difficult?" he asked, kidding.

"Difficult? You guys are the ones that are hard headed." She replied.

"Okay I'm listening, why is it we're the ones that are hard-headed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay to start, why is it you treat us like kids? I mean you've taught all the battle techniques we could know, how to treat a wound, how to fight everything and yet you still get all nervous that we're gone two hours. We're thirteen…we'll thirteen and a half for me but I think that's plenty old enough to know what we're doing."

"Why is it we protect you? That's an obvious question, because you guys are our children and you have to carry on our families. That and we love you, you should consider yourself lucky. I didn't have a dad growing up it was just me and my mother." He paused after InuToki looked at him her eyes we're all ready watering up,

"You know it's amazing how much we have in common Toki, in both me and your mother. InuToki just blinked at him.

"Oh really I don't see that much, unless you count looks." InuToki said.

"Huh? What your cool come back- OW!" InuToki said when she got hit by Inuyasha.

"That's for being a smart mouth, come on your mother and everyone else is probably worried."

Kagome stood looking out the window waiting for Inuyasha and InuToki to return. Sango was just going outside with Miroku, Miki, and Yukiru to another hut.

"Now come on you two, InuToki will join you just a minute when she returns." said Sango.

"Yes, tomorrow will be a big day for the both of you and-" Miroku was cut off by Sango hitting him in the stomach with her elbow. The twins looked at each other but then shrugged at their mother's behavior. Sango left to go back to Kagome.

"Come on now, we'll see you in the morning." Said Miroku one both Miki and Yukiru were in bed.

"Umm…dad, mom I know we're thirteen and heard them before but can you tell us story?" asked Miki

"Yeah, we want to hear the one 'bout when you and mom met and the Kazzanna!" said Yukiru with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Kazzanna? What's that sis'?" asked Miki

"Yeah, I don't believe I've ever told you about the Kazzanna." Said Miroku he sat in between Miki and Yukiru looking at her.

"Well you see…uhmm… What were we talking about?" said Yukiru looking innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me, how do you know about the Kazzanna?" asked Miroku

"Well umm…I over heard you and mom talking about it a couple years ago, I think I was five or something." said Yukiru.

"Well alright, I'll tell you. It was a long time ago-" Miroku started and Yukiru interrupted,

"A long, long, long time ago…" He raised his eye brow at her and shook his head.

"Anyways I believe I've told you about Naraku right?" he asked, they both shook their heads vigorously.

"The family curse that was passed down for generations, the Kazzanna which is a hole in the right hand only on our family. It is both a curse but it can be helpful. Anyways the Kazzanna is a hole in the right hand that will suck up anything in it's path, and I mean anything until it's shut. Me, my father and my grandfather used prayer beads and a piece of cloth to seal it up. Over time the Kazzanna gets bigger and it will suck up the user. But you don't have to worry about that and neither do I." Miroku stopped because Miki wanted to speak.

"How did you get rid of the Kazzanna?"

"We defeated Naraku and it just went away." Miroku answered he paused.

"And that's how I met your mother. I met up with Inuyasha and Kagome after traveling with them for a while we met Sango and I fell in love. Of course I still kept my habits…still do too." Miroku smiled, both Yukiru and Miki had fallen asleep after 'and I fell in love'.

Inuyasha and InuToki walked up the side of the hill towards the hut. They had been talking for a while getting to know each other more, InuToki found out she, Miki and Yukiru had a lot in common with their parents. She had her father's attitude, Miki had Sango's kindness, and Yukiru though she hated to say it had Miroku's longing to ask every handsome boy (rather than girl) to help give birth to their child. Though Yukiru wanted to give birth to the boy's child.

Like Kagome, InuToki could see the Shikon no Tama even when broken up and was able to 'sense' it's whereabouts. Like Inuyasha InuToki could be careless at times and was a bit hot-tempered although she possessed her mother's understanding…sometimes. In fact she found out that a long time ago when she was very little her father had 'Prayer-beads around his neck that whenever Kagome said "Sit" he would come crashing down to the ground, the more she said it the harder he came down. She had to stop saying "Sit" because it affected InuToki as well (though she didn't have the beads or anything to make her come crashing down.).

"Wow I didn't know that it would affect me too, probably because I was too young to remember." She said silently to herself. Inuyasha looked at her,

"If you want we can stay up late to train, I'm sure I can talk your mother into letting me train you to wield Tessaiga." He got a sly smile and he raised his eyebrow as he looked at InuToki in the corner of his eye.

"Really?" she nodded her head vigorously her eyes were really big and her mouth was agape.

"Alright, stay right here and don't move." Inuyasha said running up the small hill towards the hut. InuToki jumped up and down smashing her fists together, when she finally was able to calm down she jumped up into the tree and rubbed her back against the bark.

'Aww…that feels soooo goood' she stopped and looked down, waiting for her father.

'When he comes back I'll give him the scare of his life!' she smiled evilly and rubbed the palms of her hands together.

'Wait a minute, Dad'll look up,' she looked around. 'Perfect' she jumped to another tree and waited for her father to come back.

Five minutes later Inuyasha showed up looking for InuToki,

"Toki! Toki! Damn it I told her not to –Ahhh!" InuToki jumped down and scared Inuyasha before he could finish his sentence.

"What all I did was move behind you."

"Yeah but you gave me a heart attack! –"

"Yes butUncle Miroku and Uncle Shippoalways did tell me, Objective number one: Never let an opponent see, hear, or smell you and that surprise is your best attack." InuToki countered.

"Well uhh…good job. Now remember that field we past coming back up here? I think that'll be the best."


	3. New Technique

_**Double Trouble Chapter 3**_

"Hey Miki you asleep?" asked Yukiru tried waking her brother up.

"Mmmm…five more minutes mommy…" Miki grumbled turning over.

"Miki! Come on!" she whispered angrily.

"Yuki…go…sleep now." He moaned not really wanting to wake up.

"...There's a massacre we've got to hurry!" she said violently shaking her brother. He sprung up immediately,

"Where? Where?" he said almost yelling, Yukiru covered his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Psyche. There isn't a massacre, but I'm worried Inu isn't back yet."

"You woke me up for that?" he paused laying back down, "She can take care of herself, beside Uncle Inuyasha went to go find her, he knows where she goes." He paused closing his eyes, "Now get some rest and leave me out of it."

'Fine…I'll go find her myself.' Yukiru thought to herself. Miki stayed awake,  
"You know Yuki sometimes I wonder if I'm related to you and Dad or you two are the twins instead of us." Miki said opening up his eyes,

"If you're going to go, I, as the older brother must go with you." he groaned getting up. He retrieved his weapon and put it in his belt.

"Hey! You're only older by one minute!" Yukiru half yelled.

"Shush do you want them to hear us? Let's go before I leave you." Miki thought. Yukiru walked up to her 'older' brother with her staff,

"We really do think alike…for twins I mean." Yukiru said placing her hand on his shoulder, Miki smiled,

"Let's go." He said. They moved swiftly across the field past their parents, it was cake to them.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Sango. They both froze to see Sango hadn't seen them but she was talking to Kika, Kilala's offspring. They exhaled in relief and continued on their way.

"Miki shouldn't we go by treetops now? It may help conceal our scent…Uncle Inu does have a more acute sense of smell than Toki."

"You're right, do have that stuff mom gave us for fooling demons?" he asked

"Yup! Always carry it with me!" she said excitedly.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," she said. She took out a little container that Kagome called a tupperware container. It had several herbs a little cream thing in it.

"Miki do me a favor and get me a leaf from that tree." She said pointing to the closest tree, he did and brought it to her. She took the leaf and mushed it into the container. She took a rock that was nearby and used it to mix it together,

"This'll take a little bit, might as well sit down." Yukiru said to her. Miki sat obediently and watched his sister work.

"Okay Toki we're here." Said Inuyasha. Toki moved in front of him about 10 feet away.

'Okay Toki, don't be reckless… figure out the weakness of your opponent and if they don't have one, make one.' InuToki thought to herself.

"Okay first off you have to be able to sniff where the youki meets your nose. Then you must aim for that and strike for it to have its greatest effect. Helping to activate it with Kagaga-no-Tsubaba, don't forget to say Wind Scar to use it. Then when you get to my level you'll be able to activate it without saying Wind Scar." Inuyasha started.

"Dad…that made no sense what-so-ever, how 'bout I just unsheathe Tessaiga, sniff out where the two demonic auras collide and strike there, saying Wind Scar?" InuToki asked. Inuyasha was completely confused on how she had got it and understood it so well.

"I guess…how did you know that?"

"Mom told me…" she smiled and gave the peace sign to her father, "Where the swirling vortex of demonic energy collides, strike there to perform the Wind Scar."

InuToki walked up to Inuyasha and pulled out Tessaiga, it immediately activated growing three times it size and into a finer blade.

'Wow…awesome." She got a devious grin on her face as she eyed her father.

"Target practice." She whispered. Inuyasha, with his sensitive ears heard her and started backing away slowly, and soon turning into a run. InuToki chased after him, not really knowing when to strike. She caught up but still wasn't as fast finally hoping for the best, she swung full force. Inuyasha jumped to avoid the blast. Toki opened her eyes and saw a path way that _she_ cleared with the Tessaiga. She looked at her father, who landed neatly on the ground. Sheathing Tessaiga quickly and leaving it where she stood she ran up and tackled Inuyasha, making the fall to the ground.

"Didja see that? That was AWESOME!" she yelled looking at her dad. He smiled back, obviously proud and no words could explain.

Miki and Yukiru froze in their places as a huge cyclone of swirling air shot by barely missing them. They looked in the direction of the blast in time to see InuToki sheath the Tessaiga and tackle her father.

"Whoa…was that…" Yukiru trailed off. Miki nodded also shocked beyond belief. Suddenly Yukiru lost her balance and latched onto Miki, who was dragged down with her.

**_THUMP! THUMP!_**

They hit the ground hard, Yukiru getting it the hardest since her brother fell half on her. Before they knew it, both InuToki and Inuyasha stood right before them.

"What are you two doing here?" InuToki eyed the two, Inuyasha glared at both.

"Umm… we got worried." Yukiru replied smiling after she flipped her brother off her back. Inuyasha crouched down to face her,

"Do your parents know about this?" he said.

"That's a good question…tell you what I'll pay you and we forget this little mess and don't tell Mom and Dad." Yukiru said

"So I take it they don't know." Inuyasha stood up and yanked up Miki and Yukiru.

"C'mon you two your going back home. Toki follow me." The twins walked in front of Inuyasha silent and InuToki next to him only behind slightly. InuToki had already given Tessaiga back to Inuyasha and was already a little gloomy about it. Several minutes had passed and they reached the hut, Miroku and Sango waiting for them- apparently they had found that they were both missing.

"And we were so worried." quoted Yukiru once the twins were put back into bed. She was always being the smartass. Miki sighed knowing this was never going to stop and being the good little boy he was he went to bed, Yukiru soon after she'd calm down. InuToki, however, stayed up with her parents andMiroku and Sango in the main hut.

"So Inuyasha tells me you're a fast learner." Kagome said. She had started a little fire some time ago.

"Yup, I learned the Wind Scar." She smiled big. Sango, Miroku and Kagome looked up in shock but quickly returned they're normal faces.

"Is that so?" Kagome replied now her voice was cracking a little bit. She hid it well but with InuToki's acute hearing she could hear it.

"What's wrong mom?" she asked her smile fading.

"Oh it's just a sign that my little baby's growing up!" Kagome lied she knew what the future held. It was something that happened about eighteen years ago…they all knew it, all except for the three kids.


	4. To Return With Nothing

**_Double Trouble Chapter 4_**

All three children were woken up early. For the twins it was no problem; InuToki had stayed up pretty late and was harder to get up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO SLEEP!" Her quaking voice was loud and nearly blew out Miki's eardrums. He walked away shaking and wide-eyed, it was Yukiru's turn. She ha a huge bucket filled with cold water from the well and dumped it on InuToki.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" InuToki sat up bearing her fangs to Yukiru- her claws extended.

"Well it's not my fault you won't wake up, Mum and Pop said it was an emergency and to wake you up no matter what." Yukiru replied her hands on her hips holding the bucket in the space between her arm and hip. InuToki grumbled, she liked to sleep she sighed and said,

"Fine then, tell them I'm up. Just give me a second to stretch." She said yawning.

"Oh no you don't, every time you use that excuse, you never wake up on time." Yukiru put the bucket down and kneeled down to InuToki. Her eyes went wide as she stared at InuToki then

**SLAP!**

Yukiru clapped her hands together quickly before Toki had any time to know. Toki jumped and clenched her heart.

"Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!" InuToki grumbled and got up, helping up Yukiru and walking out the door and met up with Miki who was still shaken.

"Sorry Miki, you know how I get when I don't get enough sleep." She apologized.

"Yeah I know, let's go they sounded urgent." Miki said. Yukiru walked next to her brother, Toki in the lead. Entering the main hut, Toki stood leaning against the wall while Miki and Yukiru sat down, their legs crossed. Their parents sat across from them, on the opposite side of the fire pit.

"Okay, spill it why'd yah have to wake us up so early?" InuToki asked. Her eyes still drooped from the lack of sleep.

"We have an errand for you." Miroku said plainly, he sounded a little more gloomy than usual.

"That's it! Come On! You know I stayed up late." InuToki was steaming but kept her calm.

"Okay…explain please father." Miki asked. Both he and Yukiru were still tired but were doing better than InuToki. Miroku explained, the job was that the kids had to go to the next town to deliver a package they would be paid by that person and receive a special gift in return. They were also told to take Kika, she needed the exercise anyway.

There was a slight breeze that went by, which added up to the fact why InuToki always rode in the back. She looked back as they're parents waved and they waved back- after all it wasn't like they would never see each other again.

InuToki's hair flapped behind her as she held onto Tessaiga and Miki who was in front of her, and then Yukiru was closest to Kika. Kika normally looked like a regular black cat with one tail. When she transforms, ice comes from the ground and her tails spilt into two. Her eyes are a light blue color and are normally very docile looking. She seems to have the deepest connection to females with the exception to Miki. Like her mother she can fly but like said before, instead of fire it is ice.

They passed over the nearby village that they lived near and finally were on their way to the village to pick up the package.

**_An hour or so later…_**

"Are we there yet?" asked InuToki

"No…No for the millionth time we are not there yet." Yukiru was itching to start yelling at Toki but held her temper.

**_10 minutes later…_**

InuToki opened her mouth to ask the dreaded question, Yukiru interrupted,

"Don't…even think about…asking are we there yet Inu…" she paused. "Or I will throw you off Kika and you'll have to walk." Yukiru turned around giving InuToki a death glare.

"O…Okay…Sorry." InuToki said, shaking, she hid behind Miki,

"Save me…she's your sister." She whispered to him.

"But you invoked her wrath…let her calm down a little…she'll be fine." Miki replied _"I hope." _She thought.

Kika growled as they approached town, letting the three on her back know they we at their destination. They got off about a half mile before entering the village.

"Toki you know the drill." Miki said. He looked at her.

"Yeah I know." She groaned. She pulled up a hood to hide her ears. She didn't understand but Miki and Yukiru knew the reason why. The only way you could mistake InuToki for a quarter demon, was by her ears. A regular full demon will look more human but would have pointy ears, a half demon such as her father would have animal ears depending on what they were, and finally a quarter demon would have ears like a half demon- but they would not match with they're surrounding hair.

Kika returned to her small form with one tail and hopped onto InuToki's shoulder to rest. All four entering the village they played it as they normally would looking for the treasury. They came across a villager and taped him on the shoulder.

"Ummmmm…excuse me, sir?" Yukiru asked.

"Yes, what is it?" he replied.

"Well we were wondering where the shop was…or the treasury was, were not from around here." She concluded waiting for his answer.

"Oh that…" he thought for a moment, "That's across the bridge in the middle of town and turn to your left- the far hut at the very end." He answered with a smile.

"Arigatou." Yukiru said and she turned to the other two. Well C'mon you heard the man." She said with a wide smile on her face.

InuToki rolled her eyes, _"Gee someone sure is back to there self." she thought._

Following the man's instructions the three went to the treasury to pick up the package. Inside there was an elderly man tending to another customer. They went away and it was the kids' turn.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked kindly which made a shiver run up InuToki's spine.

"Umm…we're here to pick up a package for our parents…Inuyasha, Kagome, or Miroku, Sango?" Miki said. He was taller than Yukiru so it was only fair he asked the man.

"Oh yes…I've been holding that for a long time..." he said. He disappeared into the back rummaging around the shop looking for their package.

It had been five minutes, InuToki and leaned against the wall and Yukiru sat down next to her. Miki always the more patient one stood waiting for the old man to come back. The old man handed the package to Miki and he paid the man 25 gold pieces just as promised.

"Oh and this note was tied to it, I'm sorry it just snapped off." He handed a folded Piece of parchment to Miki who in turn nodded his head thanks and turn around.

"Thank you mister…" Yukiru said. InuToki said nothing; she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She couldn't put her finger on it but something didn't seem right, something in her heart felt like she had done this before and that something terrible was soon going to unfold.

"SOOOO, Miki what's the note all about?" asked Yukiru who intended on jumping onto his back but after years of knowing his sister he side stepped leaving her on the ground. Miki opened the note and read aloud.

_Thank you for picking this package up. Now as a request open it as soon as you leave the village, don't even get on Kika- open it. Miki, Yukiru you must wear the things at all times, your father will explain. InuToki protect your item with your life, and never give it away. Miki or Yukiru must open it because of demon repelling sutras placed on by Miroku._

_-Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo_

_P.S Remember we love you so much and that you are very special to us. Your future will be great and perilous but it'll be worth it._

Yukiru tilted her head when she heard,

"What's all that about?" she turned her head back normally when she spotted a young boy about her age and rushed over to him grabbing him by the hands,

"Please let me have your child." she stared intently at his eyes before she was hit by InuToki.

"I am soooo sorry, please forgive my sister, she has a mental problem I swear." Miki said dragging her away. The boy looked at the group curiously and backed away slowly before running off. The two dragged Yukiru to the main road and exited the village. As the note had ordered Miki opened up the package. Inside were two pieces of regular cloth and two sets of prayer beads another piece of cloth, velvet was wrapped in a small ball with a small pink light emitting from it.

"Well Toki, come on that's for you." Yukiru said still rubbing her head. InuToki removed her hood since they were a safe enough distance away from the village and Kika had jumped onto Yukiru's shoulder.

Her hand was trembling, something didn't feel right and a feeling in stomach was always carried out- but now even against her will she took a hold of the sphere and unraveled the velvet covering. A chain feel, with white silk thread and about forty or so diamond shaped rose quartz were on it. The jewel fell, InuToki had a grip on the string as she brought the jewel to her face. It was a pink sphere and it glowed a radiant pink.

"Oh...my...god... that's...that's...what the heck is it?" Yukiru asked. She had just put on her present on her right hand and sealed it up. Miki stared,

"That's the Shikon no Tama!" he paused, "Toki do you know what that is?"

"I do now..." InuToki folded it up and put it into an inner pocket inside her kimono. Miki had put on his present just moments before. They kept the box and they were on Kika's back flying home in no time. InuToki rode in the back, facing the village they were leaving.

An hour had past, and Toki turned back around,

"Guys I spell blood, and smoke something isn't right." she said, her voice a little over a whisper.She peered into the distance and a huge smokestack was hovering over they're village. InuToki's heart slowed- she felt sick to her stomach with the heavy smell of blood in the air.

"Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Yukiru asked. InuToki was silent; Miki gulped and nodded his head.

"I'm going to go ahead alright!" InuToki yelled, she had gotten off Kika and was running by her side.

"Don't go off alone!" Miki yelled, it was too late she had already sped off ahead and was getting farther by the second.

InuToki was very far now, she couldn't be seen by Yukiru or Miki- let alone Kika but that's what she wanted.

_**"Welcome back Toki, it's been awhile..." **_a voice said, InuToki knew this voice-belonging to Kaitou. She turned to her left and saw him leaning up against of what used to be a house. He was wearing his white panther pelt, now it was more visible. He was instantly close to InuToki just standing right before. He held her chin up making her look at him.

"You certainly look like your mother Toki. Though you have your father's fierce eyes." He looked at InuToki fully, instead of focusing on her eyes. She was staring deep into his red eyes. He could hear her heart beating but of which emotion he didn't know. A sly smile creeped onto the edge of his lips until he looked up noticing a small black dot coming closer. The dot was Kika and her passengers. He let go of InuToki's chin and she regained her normal look and posture.

"Let's forget this little chat shall we?" he said smiling, showing fangs. Before dissapearing in a blackand purple smoke of miasma.

InuToki had forgotten the last two or three minutes. She remembered speaking with Kaitou and himcoming close to her but after that nothing. She finaly had time to notice her surroundings and sunk to her knees a look of disbelief on her face. She pounded her fist onto the ground once Yukiru, Miki and Kika had come. They were speechless...and then they both screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" InuToki had gotten to her feet and was looking at both, clutching there write hands.

"I...don't...KNOW!" Miki screamed. This was one of the first times she had ever saw him in so much pain and showing it. He started to unravel the present that his parents had given- Yukiru following suit. In the middle of both of their hands was a small, black hole that was getting bigger by the second sucking up wind.

"Close it...Miki!" Yukiru was able to gasp. He nodded and closed it up. The pain had subsided and they felt alright now.

"What is it?" InuToki asked.

"I believe it was the Kazaana...but why'd we get it I'm not sure." Yukiru said her voice above a whisper.

"You mean the Wind Tunnel? But Dad killed Naraku and sealed the curse!" Miki explain trying to be the smartest one in the bunch.

"Well we know what it is let's go back to our parents and then we need to bury these dead." InuToki paused turning to Kika,

"Kika do your stuff. We'll be right back." InuToki said. She bent over, "You two get on my back it'll be faster this way." Both got on InuToki's back and she started running towards their home. Only praying it wasn't too late.

Only minutes past and they reached thier home. She stopped before getting into them main hut out of the three. Blood was trickling down the opening and Toki felt sick to her stomach as the twins got of her back, slowly inching towards it they closed their eyes and at the possible second opened to see Miroku and Sango lying on top of each other dead A clearly sightable hole in both of thier chests and next to them Kilala a peice of cloth ober her mouth and nose suffocating her from breathing.

"Mom...Dad...Kilala...no. NO! This can't be happening...it's not possible..." Yukiru's eyes welled up with tears and she sunk to the ground both of her hands on her face. She was crying, as Miki sat next ot her- not crying but his face written with melancholy. InuToki had patted Yukiru's back, then she got up to go to the parent's hut. She had a feeling deep inside of what she would find.

She gulped and looked inside only to scream. The Robe of the Fire Rat top was over Kagome leaving Inuyasha to wear his white top and pants. A horizontal slash across his chest seeping blood. Kagome was knocked against the wall and Shippo next to her with a wound through his stomach. Miki and Yukiru came running when she screamed only to see InuToki pass out. Her world going black.

* * *

Okay, obviously at this point there might be a little confusion why I choice such weird sounding names. Here are the Japanese translations also to the Japanese I used in this chapter. If I ever do use Japanese the translation will be at the bottom alright.

Inu- Dog

Toki- Time

Yuki- snow, going

Miki- trunk (tree)

Kika- geometry, mechanization, troops under one's command, vaporization, naturalization

Arigatou- Thank You

Shi- Four

Kon- soul, spirit

Tama-Jewel

Kaitou- mysterious, phantom thief ((I am not putting all the meanings but this is what I was going for))

MarineManiac: That's all the Japanese (I believe) if I forgot one please let me know! Also I will** NOT** post another chapter until I get at least four or five reviews from different people. Sorry but I would like to know if people like it. I accept flaming because I believe it is constructive criticism. I know allot of people have been reading 43 hits! Also I am re-writing this on another site so it will have graphics and music. Check out my profile for the link later.

Literature Inside: Snow is a symbol of purity.


	5. Remembrance and the Plot

_Double Trouble Chapter 5_

**Remembrance and the Plot**

Darkness, hate, and grief, floated about in this darkness…InuToki's darkness. She felt like she was floating in her own pool of darkness.

'_I could have been nicer, I could have helped. Why was I such a jerk? I made their life miserable being such a stubborn donkey, acting on my own, complaining, I should have helped but now it's too late._'Her thoughts were turning against her she never thought this way always on the bright side of things. Memories were floating back to her, why now was anyone's guess.

"Daddy lookit me, I'm just like you!" four-year old InuToki said. Her ears had disappeared- her eyes a dark brown. She smiled widely as she ran to hug her father and mother at the same time. She was missing a tooth and she didn't have fangs at the moment because it was her time of transformation- a time that all half and quarter demons lose their strength to the human blood in their veins. Unlike half demons quarter demon are incapable for a FULL day from when the sun rises, sets, and comes back again.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at their daughter, so pure and innocent as if nothing could take her away…but them to be taken away. Toki looked up at Inuyasha with a smile,

"Daddy, can we play rocket? I like that game!"

"I don't know…" Inuyasha trailed off leaving the spotlight on Kagome.

"Sure you can…just be home by dark." Kagome replied. InuToki's face light up and she started running away from her father who in turn was chasing after her. He caught up and picked her up, throwing her into the air a little bit before catching her.

Back in the real world, Yukiru and Miki had finished burying both parent figures that belonged to them and InuToki. Kilala and Shippo were also taken care of; they looked at InuToki who was still unconscious her eyes were watering up and was crying in her sleep. Yukiru stuck her shovel into the ground and went to InuToki's form on the ground sitting down next to her and placing InuToki's head on her lap. Miki had down the same, only sitting down next to Toki and taking the jewel from her sleeve. It had grown a little darker but other than that nothing on the jewel had changed he placed it back into her sleeve.

"I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you mom, dad." escaped from her lips. Yukiru had a pretty good idea what was happening in Toki's mind so she did her best to comfort her from the outside, messing with her bangs scratching behind her ears, anything to make her happy.

InuToki's eyes cracked open slowly, to see Yukiru and Miki sleeping next to her, cuddled close, each having an arm around her chest.

"Thanks guys." She whispered before carefully lifting up both of their arms to free herself. The place where they slept was clean and blood free so she thought that was the best place to put them. She got back to the two who were still asleep; they had lapped together their hands. She sighed and smiled, she broke apart the hands and lifted them both up over her shoulder and carried them to the small shack where they had slept for the past thirteen years together. She covered them up in the blankets that were never made for thirteen years,

"Thank You…I'll be back, no worries." InuToki whispered before leaving the shack and leaping off where she smelt the fresh dirt that had been dug up. She brought firewood with her and matches to start a fire.

Six small piled of freshly dug up dirt laid in a row, the scent of each of the people was still fresh. She smelled Kagome's liquid she called shampoo, and the scent of a dog next to that mound. She sat down in-between those graves and started a fire that was next to her. She stared at the fire, thinking before burying her hands into her face, crying.

"I'm not ready, you can't leave now. We're not ready for any of you to leave…why? Please just let this be a sick dream…I'll wake up soon right, please just somebody tell me it's a cruel joke."

"Dad, you promised you'd teach me everything you knew about fighting and wielding Tessaiga…Mom you said you'd always be there for me and teach me anything you could, to home my skills. Why now? Why'd you have to leave us now… I remember all the stories you told us about your adventures. How you'd leave the group to go to the future for a day or two through the well, mom. How Dad used to be so stubborn you used the-" she stopped crying wiping her eyes. She had just realized how to prevent this from ever occurring. The well in Kaede's village that's how Kagome traveled through the well, if she inherited her father's blood to travel between the time periods then she just had to let Yukiru and Miki borrow the Shikon no Tama she had hatched the perfect plan and she was riddled with joy at the moment. Ushering a quick prayer to all six graves and putting out fire she ran to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. The last couple of steps she could still the fresh blood coming from the floor, she lit a nearby candle to get some light in the room. It was very clean and no blood could be seen and only with the sharpest noses could still smell it.

At the foot of a bed there was a brown reed chest which was exactly what she was looking for. Literally diving to the chest she opened it and started shifting around and throwing some stuff out onto the floor,

"Festival Kimono…

Winter kimono..

Summer kimono…

Don't know what that thing is…

Sweater…

Skirt…

Don't wanna know what that is… Ahh ha there it is!"

InuToki pulled out a green skirt, white blouse (with green on it) and a red tie, socks followed and shoes were found next. InuToki closed the door to her parents' room, praying the clothes fit.

After a few minutes she adjusted everything how she thought it went. She walked to a mirror to see that they were almost a perfect fit. A little big but she could shrink them in the river later, if her ears and eyes were a different color. She would be a spitting image of her mother.

Being respectful InuToki put everything back where she found it, changing back into her blue kimono she kept her mother's look- alike clothes in her hand. She opened up the door to see Yukiru and Miki about ready to open the door.

"You guys, I have an idea, about how to bring back our parents."

Both children seemed shocked at her sentence as both dropped their jaws and their eyes going wide.

"Come on I'll explain in the main hut." She showed them the uniform in her hands.

Back in the hut, InuToki sat down with a small fire going in the middle of the room, she sat cross legged and the twins sat next to each other,

"First of all, I want to thank you for what you did. Next, I want to tell you my idea.

Okay remember all those stories that my mom told us?" InuToki asked. Both nodded slowly, cautiousness was in their mind thinking InuToki had lost it.

"Good, remember the one where she used the well to get to the future? Well I tried on my mother's uniform and I looked just like her with it on except my ears and eye color. The full moon is in a couple of days and I think I can imitate her for a little while until we can get into the new well."

"Well I like the idea but-"

"ARE YOU FEELING ALL RIGHT?" Yukiru cut Miki off. She raced over to InuToki and started feeling her forehead before finally letting off and staring intently at her.

**"Are you alright?"** Miki and InuToki said at the same time, looking at each other before finally going back to staring at Yukiru.

"Look, Toki, we'll sleep on it. For now let's all just get some sleep, we have al lot to of work tomorrow remember?" Miki said, he started pulling on Yukiru to drag her to bed. InuToki stayed to put out the fire and left her mother's clothes there, they'd be there in the morning anyways.

She climbed into bed, shortly after Miki and Yukiru finally got into bed. As always she was in-between the two or else she'd face Yukiru's wrath, which she didn't feel like facing right now. With Tessaiga being gripped tightly underneath her pillow she fell asleep.


	6. Our Dysfunctional Family

**_Double Trouble Chapter 6_**

**Our Dysfunctional Family…**

A tall man walked through the darkness, his long silver hair flowing in the slight breeze. At his side was a small toad demon and a two headed dragon, riding on the dragon was and a tall young lady in a bright orange kimono, who appeared to be asleep. The toad demon was a deep olive green with wide eyes, wearing a ceremonial priest outfit in black and brown, he carried a tall staff that had carvings of a man and a woman the hair going down. The young lady had very long black hair a small portion of her hair was in a ponytail but not much. The tall man was walking silently, gold eyes glowing in the moonlight and long flowing fur off his shoulder not quite touching the ground he walked on. He was wearing a white and red kimono with steel plated armor on his chest and above his left shoulder; his left arm was missing from some accident in the past.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where is it you are going?" asked the toad demon, he was talking to the tall man.

Sesshomaru was silent, as he was normally; he looked at the two at his side the light of the moon reflecting off his pale face,

"Jaken stay here with Ah-Un and Rin." He kept his sentence short, which also was normal for him. His face now more visible you could see a wide purple crescent moon on his fore-head and two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks.

"But- Sesshomaru-sama, where are you going?" Jaken interrupted

"If you must know I am going to pay a visit with my niece, and try to stop events from reoccurring." Sesshomaru replied, his voice monotone. Sesshomaru turned and started walking, soon a light blue light enveloping him and turning into a light blue ball going into the air. Once Sesshomaru left, Jaken sighed not really wanting to baby sit Rin for the umpteenth time, as he had been doing for the past 20 years.

Tessaiga shook in InuToki's hand, waking her up. She groggily opened her eyes, Tessaiga vibrating more as the seconds passed by. She wiped some sleep from her eyes and clumsily got up, almost tripping over her own feet. She got to the opening of the hut and yawned loudly not really caring if she woke someone up.

"What do you want?" she asked to no one in particular. There wasn't anyone there, she was just babbling in the dark, or talking to Tessaiga…either way she'd be marked insane. She started walking out into the dirt, swaying and babbling somewhat as if having a hangover.

**BAM!**

InuToki's face came in contact with something, hard but at the same time fluffy. Tessaiga was really vibrating as she pointed the sheathed sword at the figure; she had been backing away some time.

"Who the hell, are- are you… and what do you want wit me?" There was a slight slur to her words and a babbling noise from her lips. Her eyes became more focused over the next minute and a half or so, to see she was yelling at a wall. Giving out a sarcastic laugh she turned around to see Sesshomaru staring coldly at her. She focused her eyes to see him, not knowing who he truly was, but he had a similar scent to her father's.

"Who are you?" she asked and pausing, "Why do you smell like my father?" she was now semi fully awake, not quite awake but just enough to where she wasn't a blabbering idiot.

"Why do you posses the fang?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring her question. InuToki stuck Tessaiga into her belt and unsheathed it,

"I'm sorry but I have a whole mouth full of fangs, please be a bit more specific."

"Tessaiga, Tenseiga the swords of heaven and earth, why do you posses Tessaiga, of earth?" Sesshomaru became more specific, creeping Toki out. How did he know about Tessaiga,_ her_ father's sword and who was he?

"I posses the Tessaiga, because of my father's recent passing. Who are you?"

"Sesshomaru." He answered simply, drawing one of his two swords and pointed it at Toki and speaking again,

"You're not worthy of the fang from my father." He charged quickly leaving Toki hardly a chance to react, but she blocked it.

"What do you mean, your father, I'm an only child!" InuToki was pushing back as hard as she could and was surprisingly able to push Sesshomaru back a bit. She retreated somewhat and ran passed Sesshomaru to the forest where she once was with Inuyasha, it was far away from Yukiru, Miki, the village and the graves so it was the safest place to be. As she thought, Sesshomaru followed her and matched her speed. He struck again, and InuToki blocked,

"What grudge do you have against me? I don't even know you!" InuToki asked, wincing as she tried to push him back.

"I will not my father's sword go to the hands of my worthless, half-breed brother's daughter." He answered retreating to strike again. This blow, InuToki couldn't stop and she was blown back into a tree. Before she knew it Sesshomaru was holding her by the throat up against the tree, Tessaiga dug deep into the earth she was clawing at Sesshomaru's grip on her throat.

"Why? What'd…I ever…do to…you?" InuToki was able to gasp out; breathing was hard as he strengthen his grip on her throat.

"The fact that a worthless half-breed could wield a powerful sword such as Tessaiga, you a quarter demon can wield it too, while I Lord Sesshomaru can not." He paused, "You don't deserve to walk this earth, or the blood that runs in your veins."

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her throat, she fought it but to no avail. Her pulse slowed, and her vision started to get blurry from lack of oxygen. Sesshomaru suddenly lost his grip as she saw a black aura shoot across her eyes, knocking Sesshomaru away. InuToki fell to her knees coughing and choking gasping for air, she looked in the direction of the blast as no one was there. She decided not to think about it for that moment; she had bigger fish to fry. She stood up weakly and brought Tessaiga to her, she charged the still dumbfounded Sesshomaru and clashed swords with his.

"So in other words you hate my very existence without knowing me? People like you make me sick. By the way you called my father a worthless half-breed you're probably the one who killed him and my mother. YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" They withdrew and clashed again,

**Don't be a fool now, he didn't kill them, _I did._**

Nobody heard or saw him as Kaitou watched the fight intently; he chuckled at the fact that Toki believed her own uncle killed her parents. It wasn't true of course but he loved to toy with people. It was a quality he inherited from his father, to toy with people and enjoy it. He may have saved Toki from the wrath of her uncle at the moment but only because of the plans he had for her later, the plans he**_ did_** have.

Sesshomaru had backed away, a light yellow glow from his fingertips started to appear and he snapped his wrist at Toki, a whip of light shooting at her. She dodged and continued forward, Sesshomaru continued to try to whip her, missing every time. InuToki slashed and missed, Sesshomaru countered his hand now a green glow, he pointed his hand at InuToki. The green aura shot at her, a deadly poison but she didn't know that and it found it's way to her eye. Her world was black, she couldn't see anything, only her hearing and sense could help her know. She stumbled backward, trying to stay away from Sesshomaru she could hear his footsteps coming quick towards her.

She stayed quiet and listened as he came,

_The place where the swirling demonic auras collide, strike there to perform the Wind Scar…_

She was blind, but she charged at Sesshomaru with deadly accuracy, she smelt a rip in the air and plunged the sword cutting through the small rip.

"WIND SCAR!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A white and yellow ray shot out of the sword towards Sesshomaru, hitting him directly. He was almost dead, as his other sword the Tenseiga pulsed once and saved him, he was gone.

InuToki stood there, breathing heavily, she fell backwards her back hitting a tree. Sheathing Tessaiga, she grabbed her throat. She had inhaled some poison and it was acid in her throat, her eyes were unable to see temporarily she sat there thinking about what could've happened.

Kaitou clapped an evil smile on his lips, "Well done. It seems you're already starting to gain power, it won't be long." He stopped clapping, and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

MM: Sorry if Sesshomaru seemed a little out of character but I couldn't get his personality all together. ...Did I have any Japanese in this chapter besides the names! 


	7. Enter: The Kazzanna's First Chance

**_Double Trouble Chapter 7_**

Enter: The Kazzanna's First Chance 

As InuToki sat there in the dead of night, clutching her throat all she could think of was the pain it was giving her. If it wasn't for her nose she probably couldn't breathe. Her ears provided the perfect cover to hear anything that moved close by, her eyes burning every time she opened them, would she blinded forever? Hell no. If she was quick enough than she could make it to the lake in time to save her vision and throat.

Tessaiga was sheathed and she began running to the stream using her sense of smell. Through the vibrations in the ground she could tell she had wiped out a good deal of forest with her attack and she would gawk at that later. When she reached the lake she sat down and felt the ground trying to find the water. She found it and pulled out a hankerchief her mother had given her and dabbed it into the water. She soaked that onto her eyes to repair her vision, opening them slightly to let the water get through. It stung for a couple of seconds but now she could open her eyes and see. Next she dabbed it again into the water only this time sucking on the pink cloth. She reached into her kimono again, this time taking out the Shikon no Tama, its pink aura was pure and mystical as she stared at it intently. She wondered what or who had saved her, why did Sesshomaru come after her of all people, how could she wield the Tessaiga so easily only after two days of practice? Her life was turning upside down after her parents' death; she knew how she could stop it but now she was having second thoughts. You can't bring the dead back to life, but she could stop it. That would alter history, and the time stream itself was already corrupted due to Kagome's travels.

Or was it? If Kagome was supposed to bring a bag of chips into the past then she would have done it and nothing happened. But if she wasn't than the past it self would worship a potato chip goddess known as Kagome Higurashi. Toki figured the same rules applied, if she was supposed to go back in time then she wouldn't be worshipped for the child to bring back the dead. Confused at her own logic, InuToki put the jewel back into her kimono and continued to suck on the hankerchief.

"Mew."

She looked to her let and saw a little black kitten, Kika. Kika, hopped into Toki's lap, looking at her with her blue eyes. Toki couldn't help but smile, scratching her behind the ear, making her purr.

"Thanks Kika, I might not be alive it if wasn't for you." Toki said, falsely believing it Kika who had rescued her. She was staring at the moon and how it reflected off the glassy waters of the lake. The moon was almost full and she grimaced at the thought of being stuck in a human body all day. Kika had gotten out of her lap and transformed into her bigger version sensing what might have been on InuToki's mind. As she looked at Kika she went up to her face and petted her,

"Well I need to do something, can you take me to the village?" with that Toki jumped onto her back and the both of them were flying through the air in a matter of minutes. InuToki was looking at the ground noticing how much forest she had cleared and almost giving herself a heart attack. Dirt met with grass as it went out diagonally from one point. Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

_Did I really kill my uncle? Damn…didn't know I could be so heartless…_

Kika had stopped a couple of minutes later at he shack where Toki had to get a few things, a lamp, a shovel, a cloth, and some string. She used the string to tie up her sleeves and the cloth to tie her hair so it would get into her face. She lit the lamp and placed it on the end of the shovel before walking over to Kika.

"Kika, stay here and watch over Miki and Yuki alright? I don't need any help right now." Kika nodded and in a whirlwind of ice she shrunk back into a small kitten with one tail. Toki turned the other way and started walking towards the village that she lived in.

As Toki entered the village she was humming a sad tune, half the houses were burnt down and many bodies lined the dirt road. Much of the dirt had turned red with the villagers' blood and incased whichever villager it had belonged to. Toki set the lamp down and started digging a hole big enough for a six foot person, when she finished she would put a person and bury them. Digging a grave she was solemn for respect, and she was sorry she hadn't down this earlier.

It had taken all night, but InuToki had finished. The morning sun was just starting to come over the horizon as she wiped her forehead from the sweat that had accumulated. She had been burying the dead of her village and praying for their save journey to the afterworld as she would do for any dead she had buried. She planted the shovel into the ground before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, she wasn't unconscious, she was just tuckered out and sitting on her butt. She had buried, and prayed for every villager in the village…every child, every woman, and every man. Her nose was numb from the stench of blood that had accumulated on her and her hands.

Taking the string out of her sleeves, the cloth that had kept her hair from getting into her face she ran to the supply closet to put the three items back.

_God, I HATE this smell... how did dad put up with it?_ InuToki thought to herself. She was in another area with a hot spring; she had brought with her something Kagome called, 'shampoo' and 'conditioner', Tessaiga, and a towel to dry off with. The surrounding forest was dimly lit, due to the time frame. The light that was there reflected off the water, and the rocks creating a peaceful mood. The Shikon no Tama was wrapped around Toki's throat as a necklace as the pure pink light radiated off her semi-tan skin. She dunked her head underwater, only her ears sticking out because of the shallowness. She reached for the first bottle of an orange gel that she fused with her hair. Bubbles formed and she scrubbed hard, using excess to wash herself. The smell of blood still clung to her like a fly on rotten fruit, it was sickening to her and she tried to smell the water, the shampoo, and anything else but it was too strong. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, her ears perking up to hear something…the deep laughter of none other than Kaitou. She could hear him, coming closer…literally yanking off the Shikon no Tama from her neck she hid it in her stomach, as she wrenched up to keep a male from seeing her. He walked through the dark forest approaching the hot spring, smiling mischievously at InuToki, she glared to match it.

"What the hell are you doing spying on me taking a bath you sick perv." venom dripping from every word she said to him. She took this chance to role the Shikon no Tama into her hands, grasping it from view and swam behind a rock away from his view.

"Just dropping by, but it seems I came at a bad time."

_Clueless…_

"I really expected a thank you, though. I mean if it wasn't for me you would have been killed by your uncle." He shrugged, "That really hurts, aren't you grateful?"

"Gee…thanks." She said sarcastically, "Now, leave me alone, so I can enjoy my bath without a ecchi chikan looking at me."

"Ouch…if I had a heart you broke it." He paused, "Fine I get the idea." With that he disappeared into a dark abyss.

InuToki sighed in relief, grabbing the conditioner and finished her hair. She sat there soaking for about an hour until finally drying off and getting into her clothes. The Shikon no Tama was safe inside her inner pocket, located in her sleeve. The stream that was south from the onsen that harbored many fish, Toki decided she'd make breakfast for Yukiru and Miki. Nabbing eleven fish on four sticks she went back to the main hut and got a fire going. They started sizzling soon and were smelling great, two drowsy children and a black kitten followed there noses to the cooking.

"G'morn'… How long you been up?" Yukiru asked InuToki yawning at the end of her sentence. Toki shrugged, not really knowing how long she had been up.

"Good morning, Toki." The more polite Miki said, now just getting his eyes open. The each of the trio grabbed a stick with three fish on it, Toki grabbing the last stick with two fish on it for Kika. As they ate, InuToki told what she did for the day and the plan they agreed on last night, only leaving out the details with Kaitou. They agreed they would head to Kaede's Village as soon as they got ready; Toki had to take care of something there before she turned human the next morning.

About an hour and a half had passed but Yukiru, and Miki had gotten ready. While they had gotten ready, Toki had gotten more fish and wrapped them into some 'foil' something else Kagome had brought from the future. They packed that into Kagome's backpack, Toki being the one to carry it. They had said their goodbyes and final prayers to everyone, knowing they would never see this home until they brought their parents home.

The wind was dead, only the passing wind flowed through InuToki's hair as she stared behind her on Kika's back. For once Yukiru was silent and Miki wasn't gazing at the beautiful view. Each locked into their own thoughts, each silent in their own way. Yukiru and Miki had agreed to InuToki's plan on the condition that they wouldn't rest until they had found the assassin. They had left behind everything, the memories, the hopes, the dreams of the past and only carried what they could on their backs. InuToki stared at the passing scenery, green grass, lush trees, dirt paths and clear water ways found their way to other towns. Miki was staring at his right palm, wondering how he should use it, if he should use it. The one they would ask for answers, would he be there? Or was he dead too, and what about the craftsman, had he died of old age? What happened to the raccoon-dog Miroku had traveled with? What happened to all the old partners of the gang, had they met the same fate? No, InuToki couldn't think that way not this early in the game.

Hours and minutes passed, it was twilight by the time the village was on the horizon. They had eaten the fish that hey brought along for a late lunch. InuToki clueless of the arrival to the village continued to stare until she was nearly pushed off by Yukiru shaking her.

"Toki! Look it's the village! We're here!"

"Umm…sis, only one problem…" Miki spoke up is voice somewhat dull.

"What?"

"You pushed Toki off…"

Kika and Yukiru looked down to indeed see Toki falling. She fell into a group of evergreen trees birds of many breeds were heard squawking as they abandoned the nest.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Toki's voice boomed like thunder, obviously pissed.

Kika went down, into the trees gracefully as she kept her two passengers on. They touched the ground, Kika leaving them to get an aerial view. Yukiru and Miki walked through the forest, night approaching. Both could hear InuToki flailing and causing commotion. Minutes into the forest they found Toki, her head being beaten by a woodpecker everytime she moved.

"'Bout time. Now get me down from here!" she yelled at the two. Her arms caught in branches and other branches had her tangle to the tree.

"We don't have anything to cut you with, Toki." Miki said an uneasy tone to his voice. Yukiru looked over to him and smiled big putting her left over his shoulder,

"But we do!" she paused bringing her right hand to his face. "With the Kazzanna we could break her free." Knowing Miki would never fall for the idea, she was coaxing him, manipulating. Often she had control over that, but she never really used it often.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Come on, we step back a few feet and close it at the last second nothing will happen. Trust your younger sister. Trust me."

Finally giving in, Miki step back about 5 feet, Yukiru doing the same.

"Toki, if anything should go wrong, hold on to something strong for dear life." Yukiru said she was unsure of the power from the Kazzanna, being they never used it before.

"On three…" Miki stated Yukiru nodded as InuToki gulped, nervous as a mouse backed into a corner by a cat. They readied their right palms, holding onto the beads that held the cloth that kept the Kazzanna closed. The both kept their eyes closed,

"Hitotsu…" Miki said calmly,

Yukiru went next, "Futatsu"

"**Mi!" **They both said the final countdown together; their eyes shot open as they both opening their Kazzanna as one. The voids immediately started sucking up many tree roots, leaves and other things. InuToki's hair whipping in front of her she couldn't see anything, like they could hear her over the vacuums. She was really nervous, she had heard the stories about the Kazzanna, and how the victim would be sucked in and never seen again. These two amateurs controlled it with ease. She closed her eyes moments later hearing the branches starting to break, she didn't want to see it.

Ecchi- indecent, lewd

Chikan- pervert

Hitotsu- One

Futatsu- Two

Mi- Three

Nervous as a mouse backed into a corner by a cat. I know hat sounds lame but let me know if you want to know what I _was_ going to put. I mean really, really, REALLY want to know.

Also I know you want longer chapters but really, I just cut it off where I find the most evil place. In other words, I** LOVE** cliffhangers…

…

…

when I'm doing them.

Man I wish I had more readers…


End file.
